3 Intern-sketeers
by Max Prior
Summary: A new intern arrives at the MyMusic office, and the newbie, Rock, becomes fast friends with her fellow interns. Rock takes a liking to Hip Hop, and Intern 2 tries to get Scene to think of him as more than just her desk buddy. OC/Hip Hop, Scentern 2. Takes place after the season 1 finale. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

"OMIGOSH, LOOKATTHISLOOKLOOKLOOOOOOK!" Scene bounced excitedly, grinning at Intern 2. Intern 2 quickly glanced at her computer screen to see another cute animal video, and Scene giggling and squealing at the adorable koala bear. Intern 2 couldn't help letting a small smile cross his face at the amount of pure joy the silly little video gave his fellow intern. He let out a short laugh as he turned back to his paperwork.

"Hello?" said a voice. Intern 2 looked up to see a young girl around 18. She had green eyes and her hair was dyed a bright fire engine red. She wore a red and black striped t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots, topped with a black denim jacket and black leather fingerless gloves. "Is this MyMusic?" She smiled at him and Scene.

Scene immediately sprung into her greeting mode. She leaped out of her chair and bolted toward the girl. "YES! YES IT IS! Hi, hi, hello, welcome! This is MyMusic! I'm Sceeeene, you see?" she exclaimed, pointing to her smile. Intern 2 watched his giddy little desk buddy make their new coworker slightly uncomfortable. Some people thought she was annoying, but Intern 2 thought her perkiness was part of what made her so amazing.

"Hey, calm down. I see. Nice to meet you, Scene," the girl replied, laughing.

Scene smiled at her. "Oooooooh, NEW INTERN, riiiiight?! I'm an intern. And Intern 2's an intern too! And now so are you! OMG! We could be like triplets! THE THREE INTERN-SKETEERS!" Intern 2 stood and approached them as Scene gleefully made excited noises.

"So you're the new intern, Rock?" Intern 2 asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's me!"

"It's nice to meet you, Rock. My name is Intern 2," he said, offering a handshake.

"Intern 2?" Rock smirked.

Intern 2 sighed. "I haven't found a particular music genre yet, so they just call me Intern 2, because I'm the second intern they hired," he explained.

Rock shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess. Nice to meet ya." She shook his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock's First Confessional**

* * *

"Alrighty, so, what am I supposed to do here? Just talk? Okay, so my name is Rock, I'm the new intern here at MyMusic, and well, I just met the entire staff and...What, like, you want my first impressions of the staff or something? Well, jeez Louise, why didn't you say so? Indie's my boss, and, well, he's alright, I guess. He's a typical hipster. Never did like hipsters much. And he's kind of a jerk to Intern 2. Idol...Oh, boy. Idol is ever so slightly...Incredibly annoying. But I guess I can learn to deal with it. Techno and Dubstep seem pretty cool and fun. Metal is cool, his taste in music is awesome. Hip Hop is...Well, he's a really nice, friendly guy, just not what I would expect from a dude called Hip Hop. He's a nice nerdy type, sorta like I am. And, to be honest, he's kind of cute. Scene and Intern 2, well, we're already becoming fast friends, within the half hour that I've been here. I guess Scene wastes no time in making new friends. Intern 2's a lot quieter than her, which honestly isn't hard, and he seems pretty boring at first, but I think there's something else to him. All in all, I'm pretty excited about my new job here. Things seem crazy, but craziness is where I thrive, I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this is our break room," Hip Hop said, stepping aside to let Rock into the room. She walked in, followed by Scene. Hip Hop had volunteered to show her around, rather excitedly, Rock had noticed, but she brushed it off. Scene was excited to show her around as well, but Rock already knew that it was pretty much her default mode. Rock looked around the room. "Fridge's over there," Hip Hop continued. "And that's pretty much it!"

"NOOOOO IT'S NOT!" Scene interrupted. She skipped out of the room, then poked her head back through the doorway. "Come on! I have to show you something!"

* * *

Scene giggled as she lifted up the top of the photocopier. Rock and Hip Hop squinted as they looked into the bright green light. "Oooooh! It's so pretty!" Scene said ecstatically.

Rock nodded. "Yeah. What are you showing me?"

Intern 2 walked up. "The light in the copier." He looked over at Scene. "The copier I need to use right now. Sorry, Scene."

Scene closed the photocopier and smiled apologetically. "Oh, that's okay, Intern 2. I was just showing our new intern the pretty colors!" She skipped off humming to herself. Intern 2 smiled and went to copying. Intern 2 couldn't imagine a happier person. And he loved her for that, among other things. Of course, they couldn't be together. Not with Scene's unfortunate undying love for Indie. He sighed as he picked up the copies and went off to brew Indie's kombucha. He knew he would be met with the order to shut up, whether he spoke or not, and become Indie's personal ottoman. It bothered him, but he couldn't do anything about it. This was his job.

* * *

Hip Hop and Rock stood by his office. "Thanks for showing me around. I really appreciate it," Rock told him.

"Oh, that's fine. It's not like I had much work today anyway." Rock gave a short laugh. "Well, I'll see you later. You should probably get to work soon."

"Oh, right! Well, seeya!" Rock said, giving him a little salute as she turned toward her shared desk. She stopped and turned around. "Oh, by the way?"

"Yeah?"

"Love your t-shirt, man. Snorlax for the win, am I right?" She walked over to Scene who was watching Nyan Cat yet again. Hip Hop smiled and happily turned back to his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene skipped into the break room, followed by Rock. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a small container. She popped it open and squealed. Rock peered over Scene's shoulder to see she had decorated strawberry Pop-Tarts with cat faces and rainbows, making her own edible Nyan Cats. Rock chuckled as she pulled out her own lunch. Scene sure loved Nyan Cat. It was Rock's first day and she'd already heard it about seventy-one times - more than she really ever wanted to hear it. Scene giggled, biting into a Nyan-Tart.

"Zrrmmmmm! Bawbawab?" Rock jumped at the sudden noise. She calmed down when she turned to find Techno and Dubstep.

"Um, thanks, I think?" Rock said, looking nervously toward Techno.

Techno smiled. "Oh, Dubstep was just wondering if your hair is real. I think it's really PLUR, though." Dubstep nodded.

"Oh, no, it's not my natural hair color. I dyed it. And thanks. I think you two are pretty PLUR yourselves."

Dubstep grinned. He nudged Techno and told her "Dub duwub da bumwoob."

"Oh, right, thanks for reminding me, Dubstep! There's gonna be a rave tonight after work. It would be great if you could come."

Rock smiled. "I'd love to, but I have to babysit tonight. Thanks for inviting me, though. Maybe next time."

"It was great to meet you, but we have to get back to work."

"Oh, OK. Well, see you two later," Rock said. She turned back to a pouting Scene. "What's wrong, Scene?"

Scene looked at Rock with a sad expression. "I just realized...I bit off Nyan Cat's head!" she sniffled.

Rock put a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, Scene. It's not the real Nyan Cat. The real one's alive and well on that video."

That seemed to cheer her up a little. She laughed and started to sing. "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" Rock sighed as she stabbed a plastic fork into her lasagna. _And there it is, _she thought. _Number seventy-two._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rock's Confessional**

* * *

"Well, this job is getting a little bit...um...strange. Today, Satan appeared in the office randomly and no one even thought it a little odd. I mean, it's freaking Satan! Anyway, my job now seems to consist of me copying papers, brewing this disgusting smelling fungus tea crap for Indie, and helping Intern 2 find Bigfoot. Yeah, _Bigfoot_! Actually if it weren't for my fellow interns, I probably wouldn't stay. Although it is kinda fun helping Metal with production. When Scene and/or Rayna aren't annoying him, he's a pretty cool guy, just with some slight anger issues. Oh, yeah, I met Rayna. She and Idol were jumping up and down screaming at the top of their lungs when I came in to work. Rayna is not what I expected from the daughter of a guy like Metal. She's like a miniature Idol, which, in my opinion, is the last thing we need around here. Except maybe Satan. Still not sure how I feel about that."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just letting you know, I will sort of be following the Season 2 storylines, but with Rock there, and a few slight differences. And then things will be different later on.**

* * *

Intern 2 exchanged an annoyed glance with Rock and Scene as Idol, perkier than ever, showed the camera man through the new office. Rock gave him a smirk in response, and Scene was barely able to stifle her giggles. Intern 2 thought for a moment. Idol and Scene were both excitable and perky, almost to the point of being annoying. But the difference was the rest of the personality. Scene is truly nice, sweet, and caring. Idol cares about herself. It was Scene's sincerity and genuineness that made her special. And now all Intern 2 could think about was Indie, who took advantage of her kind nature. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Intern 2 was dragged away from his thoughts by Idol as she walked over to the reception desk. It was time to show his fans what he'd been spending most of his hiatus on, his masterpiece. "You're just in time!" he said rather excitedly. "I can _finally _introduce my highly anticipated advanced tutorial on collating and filing." He reached down underneath the desk as Scene looked at him, confused. Rock groaned and put her head down on the desk. "In fact I've got it all right here on this _sexy gorgeous _flowchart." Intern 2's voice sounded blissful, and he closed his eyes. Idol eyed him, frowning. "Moving on." She bounced out of the room.

Scene whimpered, scared by the entire situation. Rock turned to Intern 2, with one eyebrow raised. "Think we're supposed to keep the show PG-rated, Intern 2. Wanna put that away?" Intern 2 jumped. "Oh, um, right. Ha!" He carefully stored the flowchart under the desk. As he came back up, he noticed Scene's face, still frightened. "I'm sorry you saw that, Scene." Intern 2 kicked himself in the shin. _God, I'm a moron. I obsessed over flowcharts in front of Scene. She probably thinks I'm disgusting now._

Scene replied, still in shock, "That's ok, Intern 2. It's your own business. But please, keep it your own business."

Rock nodded. "For our sake, buddy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, guys!" Hip Hop said with a wave as he walked toward the reception desk. "Good morning, Hip Hop!" Scene waved wildly. Intern 2 gave a small wave and Rock grinned. "Hey, Hip Hop. How goes it?" she asked.

Hip Hop sighed. "Idol's taking the camera guy around the new office."

Intern 2 nodded. "We noticed."

Rock laughed and turned to Intern 2. "How could we not?" Hip Hop sighed again. Rock turned to him, eyes full of worry. "Hip Hop, are you ok?"

Hip Hop straightened. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. But Idol, hoo boy."

Scene's eyes went wide. "What happened?! Is she mad at you?!" Scene pouted at the thought of her friends fighting.

"No, actually. More like, ahem, _flirting," _Hip Hop said uncomfortably. Scene mouthed the word _aw _and made a heart with her hands. Hip Hop dropped his voice to a whisper. "At least it seemed like she was flirting. She came to me specifically to tell me how happy she was that I didn't have to hide my true nerdy self. Made sure the camera guy was there too. On one hand, I'm glad she accepts me for who I am, but..."

Intern 2 put a hand on his shoulder. "She's just desperate for romance, Hip Hop. Remember, she was going after _me. That's _desperation if I've ever seen it." Scene giggled at Intern 2's self-deprecation. "Don't think anything of it."

Hip Hop thought for a minute. "Intern 2, I don't know whether to thank you or be insulted."

Intern 2 grimaced. "I'm not great with cheering up. I always say the wrong thing."

"That's ok, I got your point. Thanks, guys." He walked away.

Rock noticed a slip of paper on the desk. Hip Hop had dropped it on the way out. "Hey, you forgot..." she called, but he had already gone. Rock unfolded the paper. She stared at the words for a minute, smiling.

Scene looked over Rock's shoulder curiously. She squealed happily and tackled Rock in a hug. Intern 2 jumped nervously. "What in the world?!"

Scene, still squeezing Rock, read the note aloud. "Hey, Rock. Wanna go out for coffee today? Meet me outside after work. -Hip Hop!" She release Rock and made a heart with her hands again. "Love is in the air at MyMusic!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OH. MY. CHEMICAL. ROMANCE. Hip Hop is NERDCORE OMGGGGGGG! I will still refer to him as Hip Hop in the story for now, but it will change later.**

* * *

Rock stepped outside of MyMusic out onto the sidewalk. The temperature was a bit chilly, but hey, it gave her a chance to wear her new skull-printed cardigan. She spotted Hip-Hop at his car, smiling. She smiled back and practically floated towards him. To say she was ecstatic would be a huge understatement. "Hi," she breathed nervously. She rarely felt that way, but Hip-Hop made her nervous.

"Hi," Hip-Hop said back to her, hands shaking. Rock noticed, but she decided against saying anything about it. She didn't want to embarrass him or anything. "Well, uh, we can go now..." He nearly tripped over his feet as he scrambled to open the car door for you. Rock smiled_. _She wasn't quite as nervous now, seeing how nervous he was. She stepped into the car.

On the way, the two eventually relaxed and began to talk. And talk and talk and talk. About anything and everything. They discussed what House they'd belong to if they went to Hogwarts, and then the house they'd be in if they lived in Westeros. (Hip-Hop being a Hufflepuff and a Stark, and Rock a Ravenclaw and a Targaryen, respectively) They talked about Firefly until the conversation turned to Reavers, causing them to both agree to change the subject. (Hip Hop: "We are eating after all.") They discussed Original Star Trek vs Next Gen. (They both agreed Original, but Rock argued for Next Gen for the sake of the argument.)

As Hip Hop downed his third coffee cup in a row, Rock looked at him, thinking. "Don't you think it's funny that we don't even know each other's real names? I mean, we are outside of MyMusic, but I'm still calling you Hip Hop."

Hip Hop considered. "It is kind of weird. You know what?" He leaned across the table as if to tell Rock a secret. "I don't know any of my coworkers' names. Not a single one." Rock laughed. "Okay, so my name is Curtis. Curtis Armstrong."

Rock smiled and nodded. "I'm Samara Zimmermann. You can call me Sami or Mara, or anything really, though. I've got about a gazillion nicknames."

Curtis laughed. "Samara." He spoke the name carefully, as if it could break being said wrong. "That's beautiful."

"Aw, gee, thanks, Curtis. Your name's pretty cute too," she said in a silly light tone, making Curtis feel as if he was on top of a cloud.


	9. Chapter 9

**ROCK'S CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"OK, so, the date with Cur-uh, I mean Hip Hop, anyway, it went really well. I think he likes me. I hope so. We have a lot in common and he's really nice and funny. And I'm hoping for the second date! Fingers crossed! In other news, Idol's cousin Carrie arrived at the office three days ago. We call her Country. Anyway, she's nice, but a little airheaded. Although I just found out she won a reality show. That could get some more traffic towards the company. Although it's not like anyone listens to the interns much around here, so Indie probably won't care. Not to mention he's seemed really agitated lately, like something's bothering him. But I'm not paid to talk, he'd say. Actually we're unpaid interns, so..."

* * *

Rock fiddled with the lighting as Metal and Hip Hop goofed around sword-fighting. Green screens were difficult for Rock, she had no experience with film and special effects. Her talents were more to the artistic side. Nobody at the office knew, but she had been painting pictures of things that happened at the office. Rock was struck with inspiration then. She took her phone out of the pocket of her black acid wash skinny jeans and waited for the perfect moment. There! She snapped a photo of Metal and Hip Hop as they got into a sword clash. She smiled. _That'll make an awesome painting. _As she slipped the phone back into her pocket, she was yanked backwards and to her feet by the back of her red and black Harley Quinn costume tee.

Alarmed, Rock looked behind her to see who grabbed her. It was Metal, who tossed her a sword. "Time to join the battle, young squire!"


End file.
